


enter night, take my hand

by unearth



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1990s, Billy Hargrove Lives, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unearth/pseuds/unearth
Summary: “Did you really think those little nightmares would wait until the sun goes down? When Halloween is finally on aSaturday?”Steve sighs and puts hisWayne’s Worldhat back on. “Yeah,but.”“We have all night, baby,” Billy says. Promises.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	enter night, take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know i just wanted them celebrating halloween in the future......take it

Steve’s been waiting all week for this.

He’s been working late for a while now, since it’s so close to December. Wants to have enough money to get something extravagant for Christmas, something like that Suzuki motorcycle that Billy’s been staring a little too hard at when they pass by Cycles near the beach.

Having to deal with his shithead of a boss isn’t really all that bad when he can already _see_ the way Billy will lose his mind over the thing. Losing a little sleep isn’t so bad either. Not when it’s about Billy.

But the worst part, by far, is the way that their shifts collide. He can’t even _remember_ the last time he’s gotten to do this, have a fistful of his boyfriend’s hair while the stale taste of cigarettes gets licked into his mouth. He’s going _crazy_ , so—

“You drive me so fucking crazy,” Steve blurts out, talking into Billy’s half-open mouth. “Do you know that?”

Billy laughs a little, kisses him one more time and pulls away just enough so they can stare at each other. “’Course I do. I do it on purpose.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve breathes. His whole body feels like it’s on fire, from the way Billy’s body is dragging over his own. It’s been a week, at most, but it feels like a decade. “We need to _hurry_ , before—”

And, because the universe hates Steve, or, like, wants him to suffer, the doorbell rings.

Steve slumps against Billy and listens to the couch groan beneath them. “You have to be fucking kidding me.”

“Did you really think those little nightmares would wait until the sun goes down? When Halloween is finally on a _Saturday_?”

Steve sighs and puts his _Wayne’s World_ hat back on. “Yeah, _but._ ”

“We have all night, baby,” Billy says. Promises. He stands up with a groan, straightening out his flannel that Steve _might_ have been too rough with. “These fake glasses suck. Don’t know how you deal with the real thing.”

Steve _loves him_. He knows he loves too hard, has been burned countless times because of it, but _God_. He loves him so much it hurts. He loves him so much that he moved out of the comfort of Hawkins, away from everyone he’s ever known, so that he could split rent in a comfy little home near Pier 39.

He loves him so much that the sound of him whining about 3D glasses with the lenses punched out makes him smile, makes his heart fucking _soar_ with how happy he is, how _lucky_ he is.

Because Tommy calls sometimes, talks about how half their graduating class is stuck in Hawkins, working dead-end jobs and forced to marry someone they can barely stand, and _Steve_.

Steve’s out on the west coast, in San Francisco. His job is boring but it pays well, and he gets to wake up to _Billy_. And there’s this day, _Bisexual Pride Day_ , that was coined a few years back, and there’s _networks_ of people just like him, and Robin visits from time to time, and—

“What the hell are you staring at?”

Steve blinks once, twice, then grabs his glasses from the coffee table. “You.”

“Nerd. Is my hair fucked up?”

Steve stands up and runs his fingers through Billy’s long curls, huffs back a laugh. Because yeah, it was. And it was his fault. “Better now.”

“Better be,” Billy says, then gets up on his tiptoes so he can press a kiss to Steve’s forehead. “C’mon, before they knock our door down.”

And it’s a _fun_ night. They see little fairies and princesses and pirates. A little girl giggles and tells Billy that his hair is pretty, and Billy _curtsies_ and gives her an extra piece of chocolate. All the parents laugh at their costumes, say, _oh, hey, Wayne and Garth_.

And Billy’s just—he’s so _smiley_. He loves Halloween, has always said that it was his favorite, but now that he’s here in Cali, it’s like it’s on a whole other level than it was in Hawkins. He’s freer here, and Steve can see it in the way he smiles, the way he interacts with the kids and their older siblings.

Billy’s friends stop by. Well, Billy _and_ Steve’s friends. The people Billy knew before Hawkins.

There’s Raul and Hernando and Monica at the door when the sun finally starts setting. All of them are covered head to toe in glitter, giggle in mock offense when Billy only gives them one singular piece of candy and defends himself by saying, “I don’t want to run out! Do you know how many kids still have to stop by?”

And then there’s Shauna and Gabe, Joan and her partner, so many that come by and ring the doorbell and Steve’s left smiling like an idiot near the door because this is his _life_ and he and Billy are so connected, that their Venn diagrams are one circle.

The sky turns black. The moon is out, and the kids start showing up less and less. And Billy’s just so fucking _breathtaking_ is the thing, in his ripped jeans and dirty converse, that Steve can’t really help it when he finds himself taking the candy bowl from his hands and setting it down on the nearest surface.

“What if the doorbell rings again?” Billy asks. His blue eyes are wide, amusement clear in them, and it makes Steve smile, too.

“They’ve got enough candy, baby,” Steve says, moving close so his lips are near Billy’s ear. He kisses down, down, down, until he’s at his throat. “I want something sweet, too.”

Billy _cackles_ , shoves Steve away just to give him that _I can’t believe you said that shit_ look. “I can’t stand you. Really, I can’t.”

And Steve’s a romantic, so fucking cheesy and that’s just who he is, so he takes Billy by the waist and _lifts_. He raises his eyebrows, tries not to smile too hard. “Is that so?”

Billy rolls his eyes but tightens his legs around Steve’s waist, drapes his arms around his neck and smiles that fucking _smile_. “Ha- _ha_. Can’t stand you so you picked me up. You should quit your day job, start doing standup.”

Steve kisses him. And kisses him. And he walks blindly to their bedroom, nearly fucking trips over a pair of shoes that he forgot to remove from the doorway, and Billy breathes out a laugh when Steve lays him down on the soft sheets.

“Have a feeling this might be the best Halloween I’m ever gonna have, with the way you’re looking at me, baby.”

Steve nearly groans. “It’s almost been a _week_.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/markofalover)   
>  [tumblr](https://markofalover.tumblr.com/)


End file.
